The Futurist
by rtargyle
Summary: Together, they may be able to help themselves recover from the pasts that haunt them...(Steve x Tony) (rape-NONCON) (eventual romance) (swearing) (mature content - need I say more? Enjoy, this is my first fic!)
1. Interlude: the City of One

Steve Rogers stared at his reflection in his bathroom mirror. He studied every muscle in his face. His lips, his eye lids, his nose and even his ears. It was like he was trying to discern his reality from the calm and collected mask he wore. Instead, he felt like every inch of him was falling apart, into ruin and ash.

Something about _this period._ _This generation_. It made him nervous and he felt like was _out of time_.

A few minutes later, he'd turned out his lights and laid motionless in bed. For what seemed like hours, he burned holes into the ceilings. His mind was racing too fast and he couldn't quite keep up. It ached, something terrible. Even lying there, awake and alert, he thought of Peggy. Her small, frail body curled up and warm, safe within her bed. Nothing could bring himself to view her any differently that from what he remembered. Soft and warm, brown hair. Big doe eyes and thick, red juicy lips. She was a jewel among jewels-!

Just then, his cell phone began to ring and buzz along his end table. He slowly looked over with bewilderment before quickly retrieving the strange, electronic device. Everyone within the Avengers' Assemble were given one, by courtesy of Tony Stark. _That airhead_, Rogers thought. He was then slightly shamed when he saw the words, STARK illuminate on the cover of his smartphone. For short moments, he debated whether or not to answer.

"Hello? Tony?" Steve gave him, taking a long breath.

"Hey! Hello? Captain!" Tony's voice came in slurs, he's obviously been drinking, "What's up, man? Look, I-I needa need your help. Do you think you could help me out? Just-juss, this once. Pwease? Captain?"

"Slow down, have you been _drinking_?"

"Yep-yea, Cap. Juss-just a little too much," Stark laughed, "Steve? You there?"

Steve Rogers pulled his ear away from the phone for a moment as loud voices trailed against the static glitches. He looked up at the ceiling in annoyance as he started to make his way out of his private chamber. He and few of the others such as Bruce and Natasha, even Hawkeye, had agreed to all move into the new Avengers Tower, Stark offered them. It was the newly reconstructed Stark Towers' prototype.

"Yea, yea, hold on, I can still hear you."

"_Stove_?" Tony's voice came in faltering whispers.

"It's Steve," Roger's sighed as he reached the monitors of the conjoined study area, Jarvis quickly appeared for assistance, "Tony."

"What kind of name is that? _Stove_?"

Rogers didn't respond. Instead, he connected Jarvis with the phone's GPS signal and began tracing it quickly. Steve waited on the other end and still heard the incessant trill of honking horns and noisy and loud passerby's. Tony had fallen silent.

"Are you an _appliance_? JARVIS?"

"Nope, still me Tony. It's **STEVE**," He reiterated in aggrivation.

"Oh! _Steve_ Rogers!" Tony laughed, "Captain! How are you on this lovely evening?"

"I've got Jarvis tracing your call, Tony, please"-

"You answered! I can't believe you _actually_ answered," Tony laughed, "I thought you didn't like me!"

"I like you fine, Stark, where are you exactly?"

"Steamers, just off 42nd….I think, maybe -hold on"-

Just then a siren came blaring over the cellphone speaker and Rogers' jerked his head away immediately. Jarvis displayed a map, along with three additional diagrams with images and online viewing of the actual bar Stark was stranded at. It was almost twenty minutes away. Steven sighed bringing the phone back up to his ear.

"I'll be there in 20." He answered, quickly and hanging up the device.

* * *

"TONY!" Rogers exclaimed, waving his hand out the window and bearing an angry glare in the direction in which Stark stood. He wave absently, groping a nearby brunette. She turned and kissed him on the cheek before waving him goodbye. For a moment, there came a hot piercing wave that washed over top Steve. Was he actually _envious_ of that whore?

Tony walked up stumbling into the passenger side. Roger unlocked the door and allowed for the billionaire to fall helplessly on his face. He struggled to climb into seated position as he closed himself inside the large black Tahoe. He grinned, laughing to himself as he pulled his seatbelt steadfast against his chest. Rogers proceeded through the intersection, silent as ever.

"So," Tony smirked, "Whatcha been up to, Captain?"

"Well," He answered, "I was trying to get some sleep."

In complete honestly, although he'd never admit this to Stark, he was glad to help out. Otherwise, he'd still be staring at the ceiling, wishing the ache deep inside his mind would fade. It never wil, though, even he knew that. Each morning, he still awoke wishing he were dead. He definitely felt like a man out of time, out his generation.

"Yea, sorry about that," Tony snickered, taking the last gulp of his cocktail, "But I really appreciate this. Really."

Just then, Stark pulled a cigarette from behind his right ear and rolled down the window, lighting it.

"Since when did you smoke?" Steve scolded, pinching his nose.

"Hehe," Tony giggled, "Since….now. Tina gave it to me." He shook a long drag, allowing for the smoke to dribble through the cracked window.

"Oh? Tina? That _girl_ kissing you goodbye?"

"Is that jealousy I detect, Captain?" Tony howled, throwing Rogers a devious glance.

"You wish, Stark."

* * *

Tony stumbled into his bed and laid crumpled over in pile. He hummed lightly to himself. Steve turned to leave when he felt a hot hand clasp against his left palm. It dragged him backwards, falling into Tony's bed.

"Where do you think_ you're_ going?"

For only a moment, a spiral of heat flashed throughout Roger's veins. He wasn't sure what else to expect from this man, instead Tony crawled on top of him without skipping a beat.

"Tony," Rogers' halted a quick kiss by turning his head, "I think you've had _too_ much to drink"-

"Shh!" Stark commanded roughly, squeezing Steve's chin and turning his face to meet his own, "You talk way too much!"

Instantly, he drove his lips against Steve's and dug his tongue viciously past Rogers' barrier. He twisted his saliva into the other man's, mixing them together into a dangerous concoction. He felt his senses electrify as Tony's fingers slid up his backside and ripped him free of his loose dress shirt. Stark's lips traveled up the length of his neck, nipping playfully at the edges of his earlobe. Steve shuddered, pushing the other man off of him.

"STARK!" Roger's exclaimed.

Tony merely rolled over to one side and stared at him with ample eyes. They glowed into rippling in pools of amber. Yes, so what if he had too much to drink? Steve still watched him with complete shock. He wasn't quite sure what to make of his latest interaction.

The kiss, it felt so good. He craved more but…_what now_? He wondered as he towered over Tony's delicate figure, still sprawled against his messy sheets. Just then, Stark leaned up and tried balancing himself firmly before falling over languidly into Roger's outstretched arms. There they stared, again, unsure of what to do next.

"No one can know," Rogers suddenly pinned Stark against the bed, chest into the sheets and head flushed against his feathered pillows. Jarvis instantly closed his masters' chambers and darkness soon overwhelmed the room when two bright, lavender lights illuminated the room in a soft, feathery glow. Steve watched as Tony turned his head to glance behind him. Rogers felt incredibly vulnerable and instantly smashed the other man's head into the pillow.

"Understand? _No. one_."

He roughly unhooked his belt and unbuttoned his pants, quickly. They dropped at knees' length and he ripped down Stark's pants, revealing his nake flesh. His body was too perfect, curving up into a hard muscle and cutting sharply against his shoulder blades. Every inch of him was still scarred and bruised, from his latest altercation with Mandarin. Rogers' was aware of his situation with Pepper. Things were still way too rough between them and slow to bloom into anything but apprehension. Steve didn't blame Potts for leaving, it was a hard decision to make with the one you love.

"Ooooh," Stark cooed softly as Roger's brought his wet fingers against the sensitive flesh of his opening. His ass was splayed perfectly open and ready. Yet, Stark will cringed against the welcoming of Steve's member. Tony whimpered.

"I'll be gentle," Rogers offered, pushing inside of the other man very, very slowly, "…at first."

He rocked their hips together in rhythm, almost perfectly in sync until Rogers started to go faster, overcome with his inhibitions -he ripped Stark up by his his hair and nipped at his ear. He envisioned Peggy for a moment, stopping instantly and overwhelmed by the tantalizing sensation growing between he and Tony.

Steve believed he no longer belonged to anyone, a point of madness that both dazzled and haunted him, by just the mere reflections of his past life. He needed this, _more than Tony._ To be close with another human being. To feel loved, warm and safe. To feel in control again.


	2. Chapter One: Deadlines and Commitments

_**AUTHOR NOTES:**_

_I AM SO so SO glad you guys like my story, this is actually my FIRST "stony" fiction -all you followers sure know how to make girl blush ;) __If you want, check out my profile, I'll update it soon and you guys can follow me on tumblr if you'd like..._

_Anyway originally, I wanted this to something similar to that of a one-shot, or perhaps a very short story, however...I've been writing out the plot a little bit more and it seems that there **will** be a continuation-! __So I've decided to make the last chapter a prolog, more of an "interlude" of what to expect from this story..._

_Enjoy, this is officially CHAPTER ONE: DEADLINES AND COMMITMENTS_

_*By the way: sorry for the spoilers but incase you get confused, Peggy has written Rogers' a letter and her** letter/passive voice will be presented in **COMPLETE ITALICS..._

* * *

**the Futurist: Chapter One**

_Deadlines and Commitments_

* * *

Steve Rogers stalked clumsily from Stark's chambers. It was nearly 6 am in the morning. He was busily trying to balance his clothes in his hands. After all, he tracked his naked body across the hallways through the pitch darkness. No one seemed to be awake, so he scurried unseen until he reached his own quarters. The doors slid open silently and he passed through, undetected.

All he wanted was a hot, scalding shower. He felt disgusting. It wasn't because of Tony or anything, but because of what Rogers' allowed himself to do to the other man. _For Christs' sake, Tony had been drinking_! Steven nearly fell into the shower stall. It was wide and big enough for nearly three other people but even so, the sparking marble and silver trimmings felt far from pristine. They felt like millions of mirrors reflection upon Rogers' wilted figure. He fumbled turning the knobs and faced the shower head. It was like staring at a thousand reflection of himself, he couldn't barely take it so he closed his eyes tight and tried hard from crying. He was stronger than this, _he knew_.

Splashes of hot, steaming water piercing his flesh. Like dull needles, they ripped into his skin like broken glass and seethed with burning tranquility. The man shuddered backwards, against the wall and trembled as he slid down into a pile of himself. He felt like he wanted to cry as the shower began to fill up with steam. He couldn't even see his own body after a few minutes of just sitting on the granite tiles. Steven stared at the drain, flickering from the beams of light bursting from the mirrors just outside the glass doors of the shower stall. The counter, barely visible felt like a distant vessel, destined to sweep him from his misery but then he stuttered in his thoughts when he caught his reflection in the misty mirrors. Except, it was woman and she frowned...

Peggy. Her flawless face came crashing into his vision, collapsing entirely upon him and then, flickers of Stark's curved figure and pinned below Roger's naked body. The sensation came tumbling back and he opened his eyes to find his member stiffening.

He wanted to touch it but when he glanced back at the mirror, she'd gone and nothing but steam billowed over what remained of the fragmented mirror. Rogers was slumped over, whimpering silently and internally fighting the demons that haunted him. He_ really hated this time_, _these people and the generation he was leading_. He was tired of the games, he was sick of the trails and tribulations. _Why couldn't he have just stayed under the ice? Why the fuck did shield find him!_ He wished for the ache in the head to fade but it only reared it's ugly head, larger and larger until Steve finally blacked out from such mental exhaustion...

* * *

_10:36 am, Tuesday morning, November 2_

* * *

"Is something wrong, Director?" Natasha inquired. She and Hawkeye were seated across the dining room table. Bruce silently moved across the room when he saw that he and Agent Hill were standing in the conjoined corridor. They were dressed in normal attire but something about them being here so abruptly and without warning, it clearly unnerved Clint. He stood up and walked over beside Bruce.

"Not exactly, although," Nick Fury intervened smoothly, "I do need to speak with the Captain. Where is Rogers?"

Just then Rogers trailed into the kitchen with a towel slung over his shoulder. He wore his gym pants and white t-shirt. For a moment, he thought he'd been seeing things when he saw a group gathered in the nearby dining room. That's when Nick Fury appeared. He looked grim, almost like he did when threw Coulson's cards at him shortly after Loki's ambush. Roger's stiffened immediately.

"How are you Captain?" Fury gestured quietly. He flipped a letter in his hand. It was old, faded and crinkled. Steve became curious.

"Fine. And yourself, Director?"

"Oh, you know. The usual bullshit," Fury waved absently and presented the letter to Rogers, "I apologize, in advance for giving this to you but…" Rogers gently took the envelope and turned it over to one side reading the contents. It was from Peggy Carter.

"What's this?"

"Peggy wrote it short while after you went under. Unfortunately, it was in her Will that it not be given to you until her death." Fury answered. Steve quickly glanced over the crinkled letter and tried to contain his urge to breakdown. He was confused, did Fury just say _her death_?

"What does _that_ mean?" Rogers spoked in a hushed voice.

"Peggy passed away last night, Rogers, about 2:00 am" Fury put a soft hand on the man's shoulder, "The funeral isn't until this evening, just upstate. It's not too late."

* * *

_3:31 pm, Tuesday afternoon, November 2_

* * *

"Ugh, _Christ_!" Tony awoke startled and sore, "My head."

"Good-morning sir," Jarvis' cheery voice made Stark's head ache worse, "I"-

"Dim the lights, would you!" Tony croaked, covering his face, "Uh. Jarvis? Why am I naked?"

"Well last night"-

"Wait-_stop_! Actually, don't answer that. Where's my cell phone?" Tony stumbled forward and wrapped the beige sheets around his body loosely as he leaned over and grabbed his phone from the floor. He then rolled back casually allowing for the sheet to be free and fall over Stark's naked figure. His arc reactor buzzed, glowing and reflecting against his screen as he scrolled through his recent calls lists. It sent waves of static through his chest. He felt like he breathe better.

"Huh?" Stark's eyes widened for a moment, he watched the screen as it illuminated _eight minutes and three seconds._ It was almost a nine minute call at 2:30 in the morning, just last night. _Where was he_, he wondered, _why did Steve even answer_?

* * *

_We had nothing to lose, you and I. We had nothing to gain, except to make our lives a work of art. I believe in the country America used to be. __I believed in the person I wanted to become. I believed in a freedom of the open road. I believed in the kindness of strangers. And when I am at __war with myself, I ride. Just ride…._

Steven lunged harshly, splitting the bag into two pieces and flames of sand spread across the training floor. He panted madly, wildly. Tears budding at edges of his lids, threatening to fall. His thoughts were racing and screaming, tangled in a whirlwind of defeat and gloom. All he really wanted to do was to crawl into the deepest and darkest hole. He fetched another punching bag, lugging it over his shoulder before hooking it back up. Rogers began to re-wrap his knuckles and licking the blood from his broken nails and bruised fingers. The letter she left, the words she wrote -her voice, still haunted him as he readied his stance and taking a deep breath.

_Have you created a life for yourself, are you in touch with all your darkest fantasies, can you experience them for me? __Live fast, die young and have fun._

_ I love you, Captain, __my Captain,_

_ -xoxo Peggy C._

"Jarvis told me you'd be down here," Came Stark's voice, from behind where Rogers stood punching, "Just how long have you been here?"

"Since 11 o' clock this morning." Steve answered in short gasp as he took a step back from the bag and began pacing the length of the floor. Tony watched him closely, taking a drink of his morning blood-mary. Well, minus the alcohol. He cringed swallowing his advil and checked his watch. His eyes widened slightly.

"That's was nearly four hours ago…" That's when Tony noticed the row of the eight or nine destroyed punching bags against the far side of the gym walls. He looked around his feet and noticed the beads of sand nearly covering every inch of the flooring. He rolled his eyes. It was like a carpet.

"I hope you're planning to clean this mess up. You _okay_? I heard Fury came by...Look, I'm sorry about last night"-

"What do you want, Stark? Can't you tell I'm a little busy? Go away."

"Excuse me? I came down here to apologize to you, _friend_. Geeze, next time I'll just skip the formalities and _fucking_"-

"_Really_? You want to do this _right now_?"

"So why _did_ you answer my phone call, last night? Hm."

"Is that _all_ you remember?" Steve began unwrapping his dressings against his bloodied knuckles. In all honesty, he wasn't trying to be smart or cute. Obviously he felt a little remorseful about the entire situation that unfolded last night. His inhibitions really took over. He just wanted a warm body, willing to take the heat for his anger and hatred of the man he was... He felt such an ass when woke up earlier this morning. Rogers' couldn't believe he'd actually let his emotions overrule him like that and taking advantage of Tony.

"What do you mean _is that all I remember_? Please, by all means, _enlighten_ me, Captain."

"Nevermind. The usual, you were drunk and stranded so I picked you up. From Steamers. End of story." Rogers smiled curtly before wiping his face with a small towel. He flexed his arms and hands. Brawling and loosening before turning to leave.

Tony just watched him in silence, not sure of how to react. Instead, he twirled the few small stalks of celery in his drink and began chewing on the end of one, trailing to the training rooms' windows. He scuffled through the beads of sand.

For long moments, he stared out into the city skyline and listened to Rogers' feet fade down the hallway.

It felt so familiar, _this exact situation_. He almost imagined it being Pepper walking down the corridors, finally taking a stand and screaming,_ I love you but_ _I'm done with this this shit and I've had it_ -it burned something so fierce that Tony tried very hard, as he pressed his forehead against the glass window, to believe he was someone else. He wished he could take her back, give her all the love and warmth she deserved but _never like this_, never _a prize_ won because of battle. Tony actually prayed, wished even, to have her all to himself, even for one day. All he ever wanted was to have her all day, in a normal life where he didn't have to be Iron Man and she didn't have to live out her life in the shadow of his legacy...

* * *

_Not really sure if you guys are familiar with **Lana Del Rey's** new song, "**Ride**" - the inspiration from this chapter came from that song, the 10 minute version. __A lot of Peggy's letter is versed with the song, so just be aware - **I DO NOT, IN WAY SHAPE OR FORM, OWN THOSE LYRICS.** Just be AWARE._

_Hopefully I can update again in the next couple days..._

_Thanks so much for following, I hope I met your expectations :D _


	3. Chapter Two: Simple Men

_**AUTHOR NOTES:**_

_MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES...too much going on during the holidays. I've also been very busy with school and work here lately. _

_I'm very sorry it's taken me so long to update this but this chapter is EXTRA long. I've had it uploaded for a couple days now but I've finally gotten some spare time to really edit and look it over. _

_I really hope that makes up for lost time - __Please enjoy!_

* * *

**the Futurist: Chapter Two**

_Simple Men_

* * *

Steven Rogers stared at his reflection in the enormous mirror as he stood anxiously and yanking at his tie. _It was almost 6:30_, he thought, mentally scolding himself, _I really should get going_. _Still_, he eyed his tie with annoyance,_ looks awkward_.

He tried to fix it and just when he turned to look back in the mirror to check his work, he saw Natasha standing nearby. She was leaning and relaxed at the entrance of the great, marble and glass foyer. He wriggled nervously under her calm gaze as she neared him.

"How do I look?" He asked, turning to face her.

"That all depends," She gave him a small, friendly smile, "how do you feel?"

Rogers' eyed her for a moment before glancing back at his dark, broad figure in the mirror. For a moment, he almost didn't recognized himself. Something felt lost, amiss but he couldn't quite place it. His stomach went falling once more. Steve thought he could puke.

"Lost..." He whispered.

Natasha studied him for a moment. She was much shorter than but even so, she possessed such a curvy, tiny frame that even he found himself distracted. Her eyes looked in his own, showering his cold blue irises with her shimmering emeralds. They were dewy and murky, like fresh puddles after a thunderstorm; beautiful and mysterious.

"Why?" She asked, gingerly taking his knotted tie and unfolding the curls of black fabric.

"It's weird, you know? I mean, everything just feels...wrong. I'm afraid I may be out of time. I'm not suppose to be here. Most of the time I just sit around and-and it feels like...like I'm losing my mind. Other times, I think," His frowned deepened at the corners of his mouth when he let out a sardonic laugh, feeling weak and looking at his feet, "SHEILD...they should've just left me under the ice when they found me"-

"You're wrong," Natasha shook her head, smoothing his collar and adjusting his tie beneath, "SHEILD has made many mistakes Captain, but finding you wasn't one of them."

* * *

**Stark Tower - Avengers' Mansion**

_10:26pm_

* * *

Tony walked quietly into the parlor and made his way towards the kitchen. He wiped his damp face with the towel draped around his neck and bare chest. His worn out and beaten sweat pants,the kind he wore when he was welding in his lab, sagged at the corners of his his hips and dragged on the floor, nearly covering both his feet.

Barefooted, Stark squeakily dragged his wet toes across the marble floors as he passed through the small connective hallway. He could hear voices, obviously Natasha and Clint were still here, talking and laughing loudly in the nearby room. They sat at the kitchen's high bar, both drinking beers.

"Did you finally come out of your hole, Stark?" Bruce joked when he saw Tony pass through and walk behind the counter. He was seated and stretched out on the nearby couch, scanning through channels.

Stark stuck out his tongue playfully at Bruce, snickering to himself as he started going through the kitchen cabinets and finding the blender. He turned around to find Natasha and Clint whispering something amongst themselves. They were trying hard to stifle their laughs.

"Are-_are those_ bubbles?" Natasha giggled, pointing at Stark's arc-reactor, glowing sapphire blue and half full of little, teeny-tiny bubbles. Hawkeye leaned over, squinting his eyes in a flushed daze before his face turned pink with laughter. Stark liked Natasha better after she'd had a few beers. She wasn't nearly as analytical and observant like she usually was.

"They are!" Barton nodded with a smile, clearly amused.

"Okay kids," Stark mocked with a smirk as he fetched a few limes, "They're just bubbles, settle down, settle down. I just took a shower, these things happen...Am I going to have to take away your Blue Moons?"

That's when Clint busted out laughing. Natasha bowed her head in slight embarrassment before she started to giggle and laughed with Barton.

"But like Blue Moon" Widow frowned, downing the rest of her beer and turning to look at Clint. He was barely composing himself. Ain't nothing wrong with a little cheap beer.

"Let me guess," Tony leaned over towards them, a smile on his lips, "...that's only your _second_ beer of the night?"

She seemed afraid to answer, looking for comfort in Clint but he was doing everything in his power to keep from laughing. He covered his mouth and looked away, focusing on Stark.

When they were ever together, it was either a very intense life or death sort of situation, or it was all the way at the other end of the spectrum where they were laughing and tripping over each other in their drunken stupor. Either way, Tony loved to pick on them at times like these. Just then Bruce came shuffling over and took a seat beside Clint, trying to mask his chuckles. Stark suddenly wondered where Steve was, he hadn't seen him since their awkward chat in the training facilities.

"Hey," Tony asked, "Anybody seen the Captain?" He turned his back to them momentarily grabbing a few kiwis and tiny plastic container of blueberries. He'd already tossed the strawberries in the blender when he started scraping the flesh from the limes.

"He's driving upstate," Natasha finished off her second drink, "to Troy."

"_Troy!_? That's almost four hours away..." Stark shook his head, "Why in the world is he going all the way up there for?"

"Oh, that's right," Bruce followed up quietly, sounding somewhat apologetic "You-you...weren't awake when Fury and Agent Hill dropped by this morning. They came to see Steve and Fury gave him a letter. Must've been something important."

"I was aware they had dropped by for a short while," Stark nodded, "But any idea what the letter was about? Or who it was from?"

Bruce and Clint looked at each other for a moment before seemed pretty clueless to the entire situation however, Natasha sat idly by and twitched uneasily. She seemed pretty flushed and warm but eyed Tony with ease.

"It was from a former SHEILD agent," Natasha whispered, "Peggy Carter..."

"Wait, what do you mean former? Why doesn't she work for SHEILD anymore? What's she got to with Roger's?" Tony found his words sputtering together, as if he found this news surprising. It wasn't like he actually cared, it was more out of curiosity.

"I admit," Widow sighed, feeling interrogated, _since when did Stark keep tabs on Steve_, "Stark, I don't know very much. But she was an old woman. Retired."

* * *

_11:34pm_

* * *

_"Take it," Yinsen's voice echoed, "It's yours' now."_

_There tumbled a silver, flattened and bent up coin. It was carved with a foreign language and there it was engraved with some sort of majestic bird with its' wings outstretched in flight._

_"This coin once saved my life. It alone deflected a dagger."_

Stark could still hear the dead man's words, reverberating in cold but soft echoes. It reminded him that he still served a purpose and there was plenty of room for change. His legacy, spent on building machines that destroy and high-tech bombs that took lives finally had been cashed in. He'd already lost the one thing he'd wanted more than anything: Pepper. She'd gone her separate way, still cordial as ever but even so...It burned even to think of her or say her name.

All those years, wasted to rebuild his life and legacy. His reputation, f_or God sakes!_ Tony wanted to become someone better and he had but it wasn't good enough to keep and protect her. She was far better off, far away from him and it broke his heart every time he thought about it. He wanted to become someone better but he wanted to keep things _simple_ -he knew he wasn't a simple man by any means-

"You okay?" came Bruce's calm voice as he quietly stepped into Tony's lab, "I don't think I've ever seen you so...zen-like."

"Hmm?" Stark acknowledged him instantly, squeezing the coin in his bare palm, and then sliding it into his table drawer in one motion, "Oh yea. I'm fine...just feeling a bit nostalgic. No worries."

"You still re-working the extremis?" Bruce asked he studied a few of Iron Man's armor laid out and broken open. He fiddled with a few of the pieces.

"Not lately...haven't felt like it much. I'm actually"-

"_Tony_," Bruce interrupted softly, "I'm very sorry about Pepper...And I know it's not really any of my business but after I heard about what happened I-I don't know," Bruce apologized, stuttering quietly in his speech, "I just...I just, I don't know. I'm just sorry. I wish I could fix it."

Tony smiled for a moment. He laughed quietly, looking around his nearly vacant lab. He _really_ missed her. Stark hadn't even come to term with it really, it was in his nature to shut things out that really upset him. Mentally, he knew he couldn't cope like this much longer. Every second felt terrible, like something was crashing on top of him and he couldn't really breathe.

Pepper used to keep his workspace filled with random memos and notes. Encouragement and kisses galore. It made the days seem not so heavy and cold. He missed her womanly touch and her scrawled cursive and her teeny-tiney '_xoxo_'s and he really wanted to know was if she still cared. He still did, he wondered if he always would.

"It's been...difficult but," Tony swallowed hard and stood up, walking to his bay window, looking out onto the city, "_She_-Pepper...deserved better than me."

"If I may," Bruce interjected quietly, clearing his throat nervously, "Perhaps this will do you some good, you know? Things were happening beyond your control and Pepper she-she was right in the mix. Shit happens and you really got to stop beating yourself up over useless and nonsensical bullshit. I mean it. And as far as relationships go...if they're strong enough, they'll last forever. People change, all the time. You can't keep thinking it was something _you did_ or _didn't do_. Sometimes, things don't work out because they're not meant to and I hate seeing you like this. You've started drinking again, way more than usual. If you keep doing what you're doing Tony, you're gunna crash and burn. I-I can't let that happen."

"Heh," Stark scoffed, bowing his head in slight annoyance, "Did the rest of the Avengers put you up this or something?"

"No...It's just something I've noticed. Besides, it's no secret, you're pretty reckless as it is."

* * *

Wednesday Morning

_4:37am_

* * *

Tony stumbled into the bathroom, dripping in cold sweat. His entire body shivered uncontrollably and he panted in short loud huffs. He went treading against the walls, nearly falling against the toilet, dry heaving into the white porcelain bowl. Stark's body rolled and twisted oddly as he bent over, spewing vomit and saliva into the clean water. After a few grueling seconds, he fell over backwards, curling against the nearby wall.

He felt weak and watched his body shake and spasm. Slowly, he wiped his mouth and was nearly too tired to muster the energy. For long, drawn out moments, he stared lamely and half-lidded. Tony took long breaths and tried to ignore the shooting pain throughout his chest. It had been such a long time since he'd thrown up that he almost forgot how painful it felt in his chest. Ever since the arc reactor had been put inside, it hurt very much to induce vomiting. But at least his head felt level and at ease.

Stark sat crumbled over and wore nothing but his black boxer briefs. His chest glowed, lightly humming and catching his attention. He watched it for only a moment before feeling like his whole world had been stolen from him. Tony tried remembering the dream, piecing together the madness and chaos within. He finally took a long breath and closed his eyes, before regaining his energy to stand.

Tony languidly made for a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and put on his dark gray tank top. His reactor still managed to twinkle beneath the thick material. Stark then grabbed his cellphone from his dresser and trailed slowly into the large connected corridors.

He felt he actually might die of dehydration. His mouth was crusted and cracked with sticky saliva. It felt as if someone was rubbing sandpaper against the back of his throat.

When he came into the kitchen he immediately opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. He downed the entire thing in a few minutes and leaned against the kitchen bar. The room was nearly completely cloaked in darkness, except the foyer's lamp. Stark stared, slightly befuddled and wondered if Steve had come home yet. Quickly, he glanced at the clock sitting on the coffee table in the parlor. It blinked the red numbers: _4:56 am_.

Tony decided instantly it was none of his business but even so, he couldn't help but worry. He went walking glumly towards the nearby dining room and descended a few short steps onto a private indoor balcony, overlooking New York city's brilliant nightlife. Everything teemed and blinked all at once. Stark finally, _almost impatiently_ -_nervous even_- unlocked his smartphone and bleeped through his contacts until he stopped at the name, _Potts_.

For a few minutes, he inwardly battled a demon buried deep inside and yet, he still tapped her number. Her picture came popping up, illuminating his phone and Stark apprehensively listened for her to answer. _Thankfully_, he was instead greeted by her polite voicemail.

"Pepper, it's me…Tony. I'm sorry it's so late -er, well early actually. But-but,"He fumbled his words nervously, bringing his fingers up and pinching the bridge of his nose with blinking his eyes closed in timid embarrassment, "I-just…I'm sorry, let me start over. And I'm not calling to apologize for all that's happened, I'm actually doing okay -for once, right? Anyway, I just needed someone to talk to-to tell someone. I had a dream-I mean, a nightmare. I-I"-

Just then, Steve Rogers came quietly through the corridor. He'd locked the main door and cut off the foyer's lamp when he came walking into the parlor and kitchen. He found the stove's over-head light cut on and it gleamed dimly throughout the large rooms. Rogers went smoothing off his jacket when he heard a quiet muffled noise.

Quickly, he identified it's presence and he went following it's trail when he stopped abruptly in his silent footsteps. It was Tony, and his quiet words came in incoherent trills. Steve hesitated instantly and was almost afraid to move. He couldn't decide if he should just walk away or investigate but his curiosity got the better of him.

Finally, he sifted through his tangled thoughts and quietly tip-toed into the dining room. Rogers stopped and concealed himself in darkness and began to eavesdrop, instead he _almost_ regretted his decision.

"Last night I-I dreamt they came and set off the Capital, with a nuke. A bomb. _They_ dropped a bomb. I don't even know _who_ I'm talking about but-but I swear-Pep. Every bit of it felt real. The fire…it burned and the smell was rancid. I-I didn't know what I could do. I couldn't move, or breath -nothing! But every inch of me hurt. Everything. Like acid. But the world, it spun madly on. All around me. The skyscrapers fell and tumbled into dust, people were screaming and running. Children were shouting. There-were- skeletons of steel, like the hollowed-out-shell of New City, covered in rust and smoke. Colors had gone away, and all the mountains were scraped off like mounds of trash. All around me, everyone-_you_, _Steve_ -the Avengers were screaming Pepper!"

Tony nearly choked out. He _wanted_ to cry out but instead sunk to the floor into a pile and tried to stifle himself. His whole body shook. Roger's cringed with deep searing sorrow the instant his name came quaking from Stark.

He was never too sure if Tony actually _liked_ him. Certainly, they tolerated each other and collaborated well together but they were never quite on the same page. Sure they argued all the time but so what? If didn't argue, how would they solve their problems? Steve liked the fact that Tony thought and viewed things differently, it made them great partners in combat. Even if they picked on each other, it was all part of the team and together, Rogers' felt they were invincible and without Iron Man, the Avengers wouldn't have come this far.

But then again, Stark had _too much_ passion, he felt _too deeply_ for everyone around him. It was admiral, Steve concluded but ever since Bucky…he learned to bury those idle regrets away. And now, with Peggy gone, he'd have to somehow figure out how to hide her away, from his thoughts as well.

"I woke from the dream in a cold, cold sweat…I-I was full of doubt and deep regret but suddenly it was all so clear to me, there was nothing left in which to believe and everything I loved and feared, had all at once disappeared. Everything I loved and feared, were gone. Everyone, and me….and you…I had to tell someone. Or anyone. I'm sorry, I'm calling when _I know I promised I wouldn't_. But-but it's been _too_ long, Peps….I-I and I don't want you think I'm up to something, I just-just. I need you. I've always needed you. And I know I'm not a simple person, but I know that now and I know that I'll never be what you need and I'm-sorry-I'm sorry. I swear it. I never meant to fuck it up, I didn't mean all that stupid ass-shit I said and-and-and"-

Tony suddenly hesitated and fell silent for a moment. He leaned his whole body against the large window with his back facing the city. He shuffled over and slumped down a little as he tried to formulate the words he wanted to say…

Steve watched him, careful to keep Stark from seeing him.

"I'm sorry Pepper. _Really, I am_. I'm sorry for even calling to tell you how sorry I am. But I am. I want you to know that. Sometimes, I wish I were somebody else, you know? What it feels like to be normal, _again_ -before Iron Man, before the arc reactor…er, well, minus how much of a dick I used to be. Before _Yinsen_, I mean…If I could be a _simple man_, Pep, I just want you know to know that I would fix everything. I'm sorry, I-I hope you're doing well. Take care, I love"-

Tony broke away from the phone. He swallowed it, _everything_ and after a moment or so, Stark pushed the receiver back against his cheek.

Rogers finally bowed his head, and backed away, perceiving that the conversation were drawing to close. He silently withdrew from the dining room altogether and drifted quietly into the nearby parlor. He lingered absently and waited.

"…I'm sorry, Pepper, _old habit -really_. Sorry. Take care, be safe."

Stark tapped the screen and her image gleamed for only a few seconds before returning to his home screen. He stared blankly, wiping his face and feeling angry with himself. He wished for his life to somehow take a different path. Tony scrolled through his emails and tried to calm himself back down. His body still shook. And his head still ached, full of those nasty images from his dream. Stark could still feel the fire's heat and that awful smell of burning hair and rotting flesh. It was sour and sent a final shiver throughout his body when he heard the faucet running in the kitchen. He didn't even care who it was, _maybe they heard_.

Tony shook his head, feeling the slightly tinge of embarrassment reverberate through his stomach. Butterflies filled up his throat and he felt light-headed once he stood up again. Quietly, Stark ascended up the small flight of stares and passed through the dining room, into the parlor.

Steve Rogers was seen dropping a few ice cubes in tall crystal glass of tap water. He eyed Tony as he proceeded past him, without even so much as acknowledging his presence.

_That_ annoyed Rogers', whenever Stark ignored and avoided people just for the sake of not conversing his emotions. He'd get like this occasionally, almost like a woman would if it were that time of the month. Rogers crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, watching as Tony lamely but slowly tried to squeezing into the nearby corridor, skipping away from being questioned.

_So he knows_, thought Steve, _I must've over-heard_, he could tell by the way Stark kept his head low and focused in one direction.

"Everything okay? Stark?"

"Oh, _Steve_? I didn't see you there -you just getting home, now?" Stark tried making small talk, smiling weakly as he hesitantly approached where Steve stood. Tony made his way around and behind the counter, making for the scotch. Rogers rolled his eyes, instantly driven to snap at the other man.

"Do you think having a drink every time something doesn't go your way, solves your problems?"

"I don't know," Tony growled, sensing the animosity growing between them, "And _honestly_, Steve, I just don't care. Okay?"

"Sure, Tony," Steve argued quietly, "Let's ignore your insatiable alcohol dependency."

"Mhmm…" Stark mocked, taking a long three or four gulps straight from the glass container and then casually wiping his mouth with the back of his hand,

"Insatiable. Big word."

"I'm being serious, Stark."

"So am I," Tony nodded, putting away the drink and walking past the taller blonde, "Drop it…Seriously, _please_? Not now."

Rogers felt himself go cold. He wanted to say something smart back but instead recoiled instantly. He'd seen something vulnerable fade between the lose and tired glances Tony gave him as he went to leave. Tony sounded weak and nervous. Rogers watched him go and scuffled his feet along the hallway.

After a few moments, Steve collected his thoughts together when he suddenly heard a loud thud come from the nearby corridor, the one Tony had just left through. Rogers peered around the corner, eyeing the dim blue lights that lined the marble floor when he noticed a black pile of darkness slumped against the wall, just before the stairs.

"Stark?"

"What?" Tony answered, instantly.

"Um…what are doing, exactly?" Steve was caught off-guard, half-expecting him to not even respond. For a moment or so, he lingered there with genuine confusion.

"I'm sitting down, of course. What does it look like I'm doing, Captain?"

"But why? You're suite is upstairs…with the rest of ours."

"I just need a second. Okay? Is that so _goddamn_ much to ask?"

"Stop getting _so_ defensive," Steve replied quietly, "Alright? I was just making sure you didn't fall or something. _Geeze_."

"Were you ever in love, Steve?" Tony asked very suddenly. Like he wasn't sure if he should ask.

"…Yes."

"What happened?" Tony asked, his voice sounding nervous.

"She died." Rogers answered, feeling the horrible sensation overcome him. His knees trembled and he nearly buckled under. He was trying so hard to not think of Peggy anymore today. He'd already watched her casket get lowered into the ground. He'd just said good-bye, _dammit_!

For long, drawn out moments, they lingered there together in complete silence. Stark didn't even move. He couldn't even breathe. He'd almost lost Pepper, more than once and he couldn't imagine the world any other way without her around. He suddenly felt regretful, for even asking.

"I-I'm sorry. Steve, really, I am"-

"You apologize _too_ much." Steve shook his head and came closer to where Stark sat.

He stood nearby, on the opposite wall and sat down. They were both soaked in darkness. Only the blue lights dimly lit the remaining hallway and Rogers watched as Tony's arc reactor glowed beneath his shirt. It hummed quietly. It shifted slightly and then Steve heard the rustle of Stark repositioning himself. They sat there, for a few minutes, neither of them speaking.

"_Peggy_. Peggy Carter," Steve closed his eyes, even her name burned his lips, "She…she was _my_ was everything. I-I don't know. I'm not so sure I'd be half the man I am today without having known her. She's given me so much."

"She sounds like a _real_ babe," Stark added, trying to ease the tension between them, "Brunette?"

"Yea…big, _beautiful_ brown eyes."

"Aw -_like me_?" Tony teased quietly laughing. Roger's felt his face flush. Then again, he wasn't surprised, he was talking to Tony Stark after all.

"Sure…I guess."

"Well, she sounds amazing. I'm very sorry for your loss"-

"Who's _Yinsen_?"

Tony went very quiet. He even didn't move. Rogers quickly felt he may have crossed the line but he'd been so curious ever since Stark mentioned it when he was calling Pepper. So, he waited patiently to see if he'd get up to leave. Instead, Stark sighed a long exhausted breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So…you heard, huh?"

"Yea, sorry I"-

"Honestly, Cap," Stark laughed under his breath timidly, "It doesn't matter…really. With everything else going on, you catching me boohooing like a three year old is the very least of my problems. Besides, I was actually relieved I got her voicemail.."

"How come?"

"Ahh-well…er, it's stupid, really. I mean, it's just Pepper and me, we haven't-haven't spoke in almost eight months"-

"You're keeping count," Rogers pointed out, "You gotta stop that."

"Whatever. That's not the point Freedom Boy," said Tony, rolling his eyes in slight annoyance, "The point is…." Suddenly, everything became quiet. Stark trailed off, not being to finish his sentence. It hurt.

"Are you afraid to face her?"

"No…it's not that, it's almost like I'm ashamed."

"It's like you said, Tony," Steve added quietly, politely reiterating his exact words, "_If you could be a simple man_"-

"But I'm not!" Stark snapped, annoyed by Rogers' using his own words against him.

"Yea. Exactly!" Rogers' raised his voice back, pointing at the other man, "You're not a simple man, Tony! Pepper has accepted that,_ have you_?"

For a moment, Stark felt like his world was shattering very painfully slow and burning all around him. Just like his dream. His chest heaved and hurt inwardly, and his arc reactor suddenly brightened, almost illuminating the entire corridor. Steve was seen adjacent to him, sitting casually with his legs crossed and now arms folded, as usual. He didn't so much as flinch when his features became dimly lit blue. He kept his eyes pinned against Stark's.

Tony shook his head, breaking their eye contact and looked away. He quickly felt himself cowering slightly, beneath Steven's cold stare and suddenly, he wanted another drink. The other only left him warm and loose, he wanted to feel numb instead. Tony struggled to stand and watched as the glow from his reactor slowly dim. Tony could hear from behind, Rogers' shuffling to stand.

"See? _This_ is what's wrong with you"-

Tony ignored the other man and grabbed his scotch again, removing the top of the glass. He set the lid aside and quickly took a long gulp. Stark wiped his lips, turning around and leaning all of his weight against the countertop. Steve stood nearby, frowning. He knew the Captain was mad but he wanted -_no_, Tony thought as he brought the bottle to his lips, _I need this_.

Just then, he felt Steve firmly grab his hand and pull the scotch bottle clean from Stark's grasp.

It all happened so fast that Tony thought for a split second he'd dropped it altogether. He quickly looked down, confused and then back up at Steve, with a snicker.

"You think it's funny? _Really_, Stark, the jokes"-

"No-no, I thought I'd dropped the scotch at first," Stark cracked up and laughed uncontrollably for a few moments, "I was about to get really sad. Forty-five dollars, wasted!"

"What is it with you and money?"

"What? That's how much it cost."

"You spend _too_ much money on alcohol."

"And who are you to tell me how to spend _my_ money, Captain? Besides, there's nothing wrong with having a drink"-

"Yea Tony, _once in a while_, maybe but this is everyday."

"So what? I like drinking. What about you? Huh? Have you ever even touched the stuff?"

"It doesn't matter," Roger's scoffed, "I can't get drunk. One of the side affects of the serum."

"_Damn_!" Stark's eyes widened in astonishment, "_Are you serious?_ That's the saddest thing I've ever heard! You're joking, right?"

"No, and stop trying to change the subject, this isn't about me -this is about you!" Steve found himself raising his voice slightly, like he was scolding a child.

"_Jesus_, Steve, I had no idea you led such a sad, _sad_ life." Stark suddenly felt his face flush and grow hot.

His stomach dropped and he smiled weakly. Everything suddenly felt so wonderful. His problems became miles away and the distance between became infinite. He peered at Steve, feeling butterflies crawl beneath his skin. Something about _this_ felt very familiar to him.

"Knock it off with the jokes," Roger's neared him quickly, as if to threaten him but he kept calm, crossing his arms again, "Can't you be serious for one second?"

"What do you want from me, Captain? Huh? I mean shit! You're on my dick t_wenty-four-fucking-seven_, what is it? Tell me. Is there some _obsession_ you have with me?"Tony quickly straightened his posture, although he was shorter, he trailed up against Rogers' and glared through angry eyes.

They were about to have another argument, Steve could feel his veins race and his chest heave. He stared at Tony's lips as he licked them, ready to snap at anything Steve might say. Stark's chest rolled in quickened breaths. He was fuming too but he stood firm and tall,_ all too close_ to Rogers. He could feel his desire spike and that same, odd sensation from the other night came rising between his thighs.

"Tell me, Captain. _I wanna know_"-Suddenly, Rogers' did something completely unexpected. He kissed Stark, pressing his lips into his and then slipped his tongue into his mouth.

He easily overpowered the shorter man by pushing and pinning him against the counter. Stark blinked his eyes open for recognition, as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming _again_ but all too quickly, Rogers' trailed his wet lips and nipped playfully at Tony's ear. Stark shivered and his whole body quaked. Steve's grip tightened and painfully grabbed handfuls of Tony's messy, tangled hair.

"_Hm-uh_," Stark moaned as Steve pulled his head back and trailed his mouth down his neck, "St-Steve what _are-you_…_doing_…."

"I _hate_ arguing," Rogers' whispered with venom in his voice as he clenched Tony's hair tighter, "…especially _with you_."

"But"-

Steve silenced him instead by gently grabbing the loose fitted waistband of his sweatpants and slipped his hand beneath. He began stroking Tony's nearly firm member. Rogers' smirked inwardly, relieved. _He likes this_, Steve felt his worry from the other night become lighter, _he wants more_.

Steve stopped moving and loosened his grip completely, from Tony's hair. Stark hesitated nervously, shaking. Rogers' waited for a moment, studying his face, to see if he'd protest.

"Do you want me to stop?" Steve asked, just as he stroked Tony with a firmer grip. He could feel the length tremble and become harder.

"_Tell me_. Stark," Rogers' asked, grabbing his sweatpants and tugging at it, "_Do you want me to stop_?"

Tony closed his eyes and shook his head, mumbling something incoherent. He clenched his jaws, trying to mask his enjoyment.

"I didn't catch that," Steve asked, letting go of Stark's member and lowering himself into a squat "I can stop if you want"-

"_No-NO_…" Tony blurted, now turning red and growing hot with embarrassment, "Don't stop. Don't stop."

Just then, as soon as the words escaped his mouth, Rogers' lips warmly embraced Stark's full length and swallowed _every inch_.

"Good-_good_, G_od_!" Stark curled forward, almost into a ball when he felt Rogers' strong, free hand, come up and reach for his throat. He was pushed up against the cabinet and pinned down awkwardly but he didn't dare move. Steve continued to run his mouth deeper, wrapping his tongue tightly against his flesh. Tony's words were being choked and he kept trying to catch his breath when he felt his sweatpants finally slip around his ankles.

It had been a long time since he's encountered another man in _this_ way. Although, he'd prefer to be in control and have a beautiful woman beneath him but -_this feeling, the way he's touching me_, Tony tried sifting through his chaotic thoughts.

He felt conflicted, torn and most of all, nervous. Tony didn't know exactly what to make of this encounter. _Would they pretend it never happened_?

Suddenly, through his bliss, Stark felt the absence of Rogers' lips and the cold air came crawling over his wet, swollen member like needles. He _wanted_ more.

"St-Steve"-

"Quiet," Steve commanded, smoothly pulling him off the countertop and spinning him to face the cabinets, "Or I'll stop."

Stark wasn't sure he was ready until he felt Steve's large hands graze his backside and he started to relax his entire body. Steve anxiously pulled off Stark's tank-top and began trailing his hot mouth down the nape of his neck. Tony could feel Rogers' grip as he slowly brought his fingers flush against his hips.

"Spread your legs," Rogers' whispered, lips grazing his ear, "_please_."

Tony instantly complied to Steve's demands and widened the space between his feet when he was pushed harshly against the counter top. His hands were suddenly pulled behind him and Steve gently clenched them together in one fist, pressing against Stark's lower back. Then he quietly licked his fingertips and brought them flush against the sensitive flesh between Tony's bare cheeks. He abruptly halted, teasingly.

"Tony…Are you sure you want this? You can say no."

"_Yes_, don't stop"-

As soon as the words had formed, he let out a loud grunt as Rogers' allowed for one finger to peel through, sliding through the tender flesh and making it ache and spasm. Tony thought he might collapse when he felt Steve slip another finger through and he drew them together, driving it deeper. He picked up the pace for only a few moments before he suddenly withdrew them all together.

Stark heard the clanking of a belt hitting the loose and half-open zipper of Rogers' dress pants. He squirmed, almost like a virgin would and tried to move beneath Steve's grip but was instead pinned more harshly. He waited impatiently when he felt something warm and wet press against him.

"Oooh_…Aah_-yea!"Stark gasped when Rogers' pushed inside him and rocked his hips into the counter.

Steve watched as the muscles, chiseled along Tony's broad shoulders, twitch beneath his touch. He drove his hips harder, watching as Stark struggled to keep his head up but falling short and slumping against the counter for better support. Rogers' wasn't sure what exactly made him do this, or why he'd even kissed Tony in the first place. Besides the obvious fact that he was starting to get a hard on during their argument-

_That_ was weird, no doubt but it wasn't their heated words that drove Steve to kiss Tony, it was because he knew the man was in pain.

He knew that he needed something to make him forget about Pepper. To help him not think about the nightmare he'd just had or to take another drink. Something else besides screaming and yelling. Rogers' didn't want to bully or fight Tony, he just wanted them to see past their differences and not depend on alcohol so much. Kissing him was better than punching or smacking him, right?

Steve inwardly felt his thoughts implode as he drew his hands from Tony's hips and roughly grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his limp body backwards, flush against his chest.

"Just because you're _not a simple man_," Steve panted quietly, barely winded but damp with beads of sweat, he softly whispered into Tony's ear as his thrusts slowed, "Doesn't mean you're a bad person, Tony. Understand?"

"_Mhm_"-

Steve breathed hard against the outer edge of Stark's earlobe, make him cringe and shudder uncontrollably. Rogers' then began to pick back up his pace, feeling his member collect and swell numbly. He was about to let go but instead paced himself softer to draw _this_ out longer.

He finally pulled out and quickly turned Stark's body to face him. Rogers' then picked up Tony by his ass and splayed him out again on top of the counter. Stark's bright and ample brown eyes had turned to a glittering amber. He seemed dazed and nearly out of breath.

"_Why-why are we…doing this_?" Tony asked, breathless and allowing for Steve to grab his legs, thrusting their hips together again. There came a sigh from Steve's lips as he felt the warm and tight space pulsate around him. He firmly grasped Stark's large and swollen member, squeezing it as he worked the shaft between his fingers.

"I don't know." Steve finally answered, feeling himself clench and fall harder against Tony's open legs. He then felt Stark's feet curl around his hips and there came a wave of exhaustion crashing upon him. Steve then noticed the arc reactor, glowing its' brightest _ever_ and illuminating Tony's contorted features. His brows were low and furrowed, his eyes tightly closed and his mouth left ajar. Stark slowly opened his eyes to find Steve staring at him.

"_Should-should…uh-mm!_" Tony struggled to articulate his words between Rogers' thrusts, "_should we-we be wor-rii-ed-worried!_?"

"Are _you_ worried?" Steve felt himself climaxing just after he'd spoken and he quickly reacted by pumping faster and faster. Tony could hardly even respond, his whole body was being rocked back and fourth, like a rag doll. His eyes rolling and closing tightly.

Rogers found himself once more drawn to brightly illuminated arc reactor. It hummed loudly, in sync with Tony's heartbeat. Steve traced the tender flesh surrounded the metal. Tony opened his eyes instantly at the touch and saw Steve looming closer above him but staring down at his calloused fingers gingerly grazed his chest and made his stomach droop and then flutter-

_That_'s when Stark suddenly had this urge to reach up and kiss the man. Rogers' eyes glowed inhumanly blue by the arc reactor's light. Stark had never been more attracted to any other person before, than in this moment he shared with Rogers.

"No," Tony finally answered, catching Steve off guard, "I'm not that worried."

Steve suddenly felt his release just as Tony pushed himself up to kiss him. Rogers' was slightly surprised by the Stark's eagerness but locked their lips together, sweeping their tongues against each other.

They kissed for long, drawn out moments and Steve brought his hands up to reposition their awkward pose. He rested one of them against Tony's neck and brushing his thumb against his cheek. Finally, they parted and quietly leaned against each other for long moments.

"You never did tell me," Steve was the first to speak, "who _Yinsen_ was..."

* * *

_Really, REALLY hope you enjoyed that. I was trying so HARD to somehow incorporate some 'smut' into this one and it worked out okay...I think, right? I'll update as soon as I can. _

_Thanks so much for following! _

_ps- Tony's dream was inspired by City and Colour's "Silver and Gold" song, some of the words are used and I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MUSIC OR LYRICS. ALL THOSE RIGHTS BELONG TO CITY AND COLOUR. _


End file.
